


Would You?

by sanva



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/sanva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J2 Schmoop, nervous!Jensen with a gift for Jared. Blind!Jensen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyothergirl415](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anyothergirl415).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Ты согласишься… переехать?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637035) by [Chertopoloh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertopoloh/pseuds/Chertopoloh)



> Comment fic for anyothergirl415 prompt: J2 Schmoop, nervous!Jensen with a gift for Jared
> 
> Originally Posted: 09-22-2009

  


 

Trailing his fingers over the velvety package, Jensen bit his lip. He was nervous, beyond nervous, and it was showing. At least he thought it was showing. He leaned back against the couch and let out a sigh, attempting to calm himself down.

He'd been going out with Jared for four months now, four of some of the best months of his life. They had met at Jared's work, a small coffee shop half a block from the music store Jensen owned with his buddies Chris and Steve. He was the co owner and taught piano lessons in the back room. There wasn't anything he loved more then music . . . except maybe Jared.

It wasn't very much longer before the doorbell rang and he stood, firmly counting his steps across the room and to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Jared," a warm, happy voice rang out, only slightly muffled by the wood door.

Running his the fingers of his right hand up the door, Jensen undid the chain and unlocked the bolt before turning the knob to open it, stepping back as he did so. "Hey Jared," he said feeling a smile pull at his lips.

"Hey yourself." A warm hand closed around his neck and another at his hip, pulling him forward till Jensen felt Jared's lips cover his own. There was a long moment of warm lips and tongues caressing each other before the taller man pulled back slightly. "Whatcha got there?"

Jensen could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he held up the velvety box in his left hand. "I . . . uh . . . for you?"

The door clicked shut and they moved a few steps back into the room before Jared took the box from his hand. Jensen could hear the slight creak the hinge made and felt through the hand on his hip the change in his boyfriend as he saw what lay inside that small container.

"Is this . . . ?"

"Move in with me?" Jensen spoke quickly, rushing the words together. It'd been years since he had a roommate, someone that was basically untrained in dealing with him and his life, but Jared was Jared and worth it. There wasn't anyone else in the world he'd ever felt that he could trust with this.

"I—" Jared pulled in a deep breath. "Yes Jensen, but how is this going to—"

"Danneel will help. She'll explain everything I can't." Jensen leaned into Jared's arms, sliding his fingers up his lovers back. "If you want to . . ."

"Of course I want to, Jensen." Jared's arms enfolded him, wrapping around him and Jensen felt slick, slightly chapped lips press against his hairline. "I love you."

For once in his life Jensen felt he could face anything with his head held high, lack of sight be damned.


	2. Would You (Go Out With Me)?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to Would You? Jensen walks half a block to the cafe to order a cup of coffee everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not blind so I apologize for anything that may be unrealistic.

 

The air was cold, chilled to the point it practically bit his cheeks as he walked. The path was familiar, Jensen walked it nearly everyday. Every weekday at least. He knew the exact number of paces to the crosswalk, how many stores he passed, and that right in front of the candy shop on the corner, and two feet to the right, was a fire hydrant. The shop he was heading to was just around the corner, between the candy store and a small boutique that sold real, and quite fragrant, flowers.

The first time Jensen had entered the small coffee shop Chris and Steve had been with him. They'd been exploring the downtown area, familiarizing Jensen with the layout in order and discussing the location of their new music store. After a couple hours of visiting shops, counting paces, and memorizing locations, Chris had declared it time for a break. Specifically a coffee break. Jensen didn't complain because, well, he loved coffee—with a passion.

In particular he loved black coffee with nothing added to sweeten or mask the bitter taste. Fresh, hot, black coffee was his vice. He'd kill for a good cup. So he had ordered his coffee while Steve and Chris has ordered some drinks that polluted with cream and sugar to the point that Jensen could smell the sweetness. They always claimed it was for the added caffeine; Jensen didn't believe them.

Rounding the corner a pair of high pitched giggles, little kids, caused him to pause momentarily. Two pairs of footsteps slammed against the sidewalk right in front of him, coming from the direction of the cross walk. A mother's haggard voice called after them, "Slow down! Be careful!" and her footsteps paused next to him, near the hydrant, and she apologized profusely to him for the near miss.

Quirking a grin, Jensen tilted his head in her direction. "Don't worry about it. Kids will be kids."

She murmured, "sorry," once more before her footsteps disappeared towards the store. Jensen chuckled softly, figuring she was fretting over what sort of trouble her kids were going to get into in the sugar filled store.

The small coffee shop had a small, iron, fence out front; Jensen's walking stick clicked against the edge every few paces before it met air and he turned, heading up the short path to the single step that led to the door. Two teenage girls were sitting out front, discussing high school gossip, when he neared they hushed each other. Not for the first time Jensen wondered if it was because he was blind or they thought (as Danneel always insisted) that we was attractive.

Pulling the walking stick into his side, Jensen pushed through the door, hearing the bell ring lightly as it opened. With his free hand, he adjusted the sunglasses perched on his nose, pressing them up the bridge of his nose. He carefully made his way towards the counter, walking stick moving in short arc directly in front of him.

"Jensen!" A male voice exclaimed in surprise. Jared's voice, Jensen realized and he felt a bit of heat rise beneath his skin. The younger man had been working there for about a year and a half now and was one of the reasons, besides the heavenly coffee, that he came to the cafe daily.

"Hey, Jared." Jensen ducked his head a bit, a small smile splitting his lips. "How's business today?"

"Pretty busy, actually!" Jared exclaimed, his voice warm and open. "School's on a break so we've been getting some of the younger crowd in here. It's good for business. Your usual?"

"Uh, yeah. Black."

"One day I'm going to slip some sugar or cream in it and you're going to love it," Jared teased, voice slightly muffled by the machines he was operating and the clink of a coffee cup being placed on a saucer. "Your usual spots clear."

"Thanks." Moving a few steps over Jensen found the small, two chair, table and carefully slid into the seat. He folded up his walking stick and leaned it against the side of his chair.

"Morning Jensen!" The voice of one of the other baristas, Sandy, exclaimed cheerfully as she past.

He tilted his head up in her direction. "It's one thirty."

"Afternoon then," she paused next to him, a small hand patted his shoulder gently. "I guess this means Jared missed his lunch again." Hand still resting on his shoulder, her fingers flexed, squeezing gently as she called out to her co-worker with a teasing lilt to her voice, "Jared! Take a break!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Moments later, Sandy's small hand was replaced by Jared's large and very warm one. The younger man's fingers curled over the curve of Jensen's shoulder searing their presence into his skin. He barely stopped himself from shivering.

"Your coffee." There was a smile present in Jared's voice as the coffee cup and saucer clinked against the wood of the table directly in front of him.

"Thanks, Jared." Jensen tilted his head up slightly towards Jared.

There was a pause then, he could feel a shift in Jared's body through the contact of his hand against Jensen's shoulder. "Aren't you going to get something to eat?" he ventured, biting the inside of his cheek as the moment seemed to turn awkward.

"I," Jared paused and his hand dropped from Jensen's shoulder. Two loud footsteps and the scrape of a chair later, he heard the other man settle heavily into the chair across from him.

Not quite sure what to make of this change in behavior, Jensen settled his hands around the warm ceramic of the coffee cup in front of him. The coffee shop was busy around them, chatter a pleasant hum in his ears and the scent of warm coffee floating through the air.

"Okay," Jared blew out breath, loud and hard enough that Jensen could feel the shift in the air. "Okay, I'm not quite sure how to do this. I don't even know if . . ." The younger man paused again, shifting, and Jensen felt a warm hand enclose over the fingers of his right hand. "I'm sorry if I read you wrong . . . but I have to ask. Would you . . . would you go out with me?"

Turning his hand in Jared's grasp, he interlocked their fingers together as a smile spread across his face. "Yes, I'd love to go out with you."

"Oh thank god!" Jared squeezed his hand, a relieved laugh escaping his lips. "So I'd suggest coffee but . . ."

"How about some real food?" Jensen suggested because, really, he loved coffee, but his parents had bought him a perfectly usable espresso and coffee machine over a year ago that he really should take out of the box eventually.


End file.
